Borrowed Angels
by UnlimitedDream90
Summary: Song Fic: Some pages turn...Some bridges burn...But there were lessons learned. Please R/R


AN: This is my second song fic and it was inspired by the song Borrowed Angels by Kristin Chenoweth. I suggest going to napster, i-tunes, rhapsody, the tube of you, or pop in your copy of Some Lessons Learned and listen to the song while reading. Once again all reviews are welcome and those who do will receive a virtual cookie.

_ Borrowed Angels_

"Momma, tell me a story," asked the little girl.

"Honey, I just read you a story. I have to get back to the celebration." As much as it pained her to do so; hearing the cries of joy and the horrendous songs. Yet for the past five years she plastered on a smile hoping no one would see the cracks

in the façade.

"Yep, you read me a story. You didn't tell me a story," protested the girl as she played with her wavy chestnut hair.

A soft smile played across Glinda's lips as she settled back onto the fluffy pink comforter. Gazing into the ocean blue eyes she prayed to anyone who would listen that Ellena would stay innocent forever.

"A long time ago two very different girls had to live together. One was always happy, but only looked at the surface of people. She never gave anyone who was different a chance to be her friend, and she was okay with that because she

always got what she wanted. The other girl had no friends and only had books to keep her company. But she touched everyone's life she met. She had a way of knowing the true person, not just how they acted. These girls loathed each other for

a long time. Then as a mean trick the popular girl gave her roommate an ugly had and invited her to a party. Well, that prank actually was the start of their wonderful friendship."

"Like this hat," asked Ellena reaching under the lace collar of her nightgown pulling out a pendent. A silver hat charm dangled from the chain with peridot, topaz and pink sapphire stationed along the chain.

"Yes, sweetie just likes that hat. Do you remember what I told you when we gave you the necklace?"

"Yep. The hat is so I don't forget to follow my dreams and not to let anyone pull me down. Um, the pink is to remember who my real friends are. The blue is for remembering to dance and follow my heart. Green is so I don't forget to stand up for

myself and others. Now can you please finish the story?"

"Okay. So, after the party the girls became great friends. Then they went on a trip that changed everything. The girl who was different had a lot of hope her life would change for the better. Instead the girl was tricked into hurting animals. The

trickster sent guards after the girls. The girl who was different stood up for what she believed in and ran away to help other Animals. While the popular girl went back to her life and got engaged. She thought she had everything she ever wanted

in life. Then one day the brave girl came back to free caged Animals. This was the first time in years that the two girls saw each other. At first they were happy to see one another; but the brave girl could not stay and the others' fiancé followed his

heart which belonged to the other girl. Some time passed and a terrible accident occurred bringing the two friends together again. Sadly, instead of a joyful reunion they fought."

"What did they fight about?"

"The boy," Glinda stated bluntly.

"That's silly. He didn't love the popular girl he loved the other one," exasperated Ellena.

"Yeah, it was silly, but the popular girl was too hurt to see the love the two had for each other," calmed Glinda.

"After the fight guards came and tried to take the brave girl away, but the boy came and took her place. No one saw his face again. Ozians were mad at the brave girl because the trickster told a bunch of lies about her. The popular girl went to

warn her friend about a group of people who were going to hurt her. While the girls said their good-byes, the popular girl realized her two friends that she lost were borrowed angels. The end. Now it's time for sleep," finished Glinda with a sad

smile on her face.

"That was a good story. Momma was that your story?" asked Ellena with a yarn.

Glinda was caught off guard by the insight the child had. Her only response was pulling the comforter up and kissing Ellena on the forehead.

"Momma?"

"Yes, my pretty?" Glinda hoped the girl was satisfied with being tucked in and did not notice the question remain unanswered.

"What's a borrowed angel?"

"A borrowed angel makes our lives blessed. They change our lives for the better. They shine a little brighter and feel a little more. They love a little stronger and live to give their best. But they can't stay forever cause they're heaven sent and

sometimes heaven needs them back. Even when they leave you, you're never gonna let them go."

"Honey, it's time for your speech," called Glinda's husband from the doorway.

"Coming, goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight."

"Momma, do borrowed angels ever come back?"

"Not yet."

AN: Hope you like it, let me know if you thought retelling the whole play was a bit much I'm still not sure if it was or not. That is actually how I told the story to a four year old I use to watch when her mom would study at school except the whole angel thing. Anyway, the daughter in this has unknown lineage for those who may or may not ask. The story popped into my head about a girl asking for a bedtime story, and Glinda telling hers. So I described her so that she could be the child of almost any pairing. For the necklace I described picture the bubble/Glinda necklace you can by from the wicked store and replace the bubble with the hat.


End file.
